


Movie Night

by AceyEnn



Series: Femslash February 2k18 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad movies, Birdemic, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, i've never written either of these characters so i'm sorry if this is ooc as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: Jenny shares a film Sadie's never seen.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: I have never written Sadie OR Jenny before. I hope this fic is still okay! x_x

“You’ve  _ seriously _ never seen this one before?”

 

“Nope.” Sadie laughed. “I’m actually really surprised you have one I don’t!”

 

“Well,” Jenny said, “it ain’t exactly a  _ good _ one. It’s one of those schlocky B-movie things. But it’s still a  _ lot _ of fun if you ask me. And…” Jenny leaned in close, smiling, and continued, “if you get bored, we could always do...somethin’ else.”

 

At that, Sadie blushed, but her smile never left her face. “I think I’ll have fun either way.”

 

“Well, here’s hoping!” Jenny put the tape in the VHS player--something Sadie had held onto solely because so much of her collection was on VHS--and sat down on Sadie’s bed, patting the spot next to her, inviting her to join her. Sadie did so enthusiastically. Good movie or not, this was going to be a nice night.

 

Jenny pressed play on the remote, and the movie began.

 

\---

 

“Wow, you were right, this is  _ really _ bad.”

 

Jenny chuckled. “Told ya! You still having fun?”

 

“It’s  _ really _ fun. Although...it feels more like a comedy than a horror movie, honestly. And how did you get it on VHS, anyway?”

 

“Yeah, they should  _ definitely  _ advertise this one as a comedy. And I just had my DVD of it ripped to a tape. Didn’t know if you had a DVD player or not.”

 

“I do, but thanks for thinking of that.” Sadie paused. “Do you think whoever made this was serious about it?”

 

“Oh yeah. The guy who made it said it was like, completely serious.”

 

Sadie snorted as she lay her head on Jenny’s shoulder. “What were they  _ thinking _ ?”

 

“Well, apparently he’s a huge Hitchcock fan. Said The Birds was one of his favorite movies, so he decided to do an ‘homage.’” Jenny punctuated her explanation with air quotes. “More like a ripoff, right?”

 

“Definitely a ripoff. Although I don’t remember that movie having birds that  _ spit acid _ . Or looking so…”

 

“Fake?”

 

“Yeah,” Sadie replied through laughter. “They’re like...Lars has some older video games, right? And they look like they came straight from one of the early 3D games he owns.”

 

“Oh man, I can totally see it.”

 

“Except I think they might actually be  _ worse _ .”

 

“Yup.”

 

Jenny rested her head on Sadie’s. “But y’know, it’s at least  _ funny _ .”

 

“I’m just having fun hanging out with you,” Sadie said. “Even if this movie was unbearable...I think I’d still be enjoying myself.”

 

Jenny leaned down to give Sadie a kiss. “Girl, us hangin’ out was the whole point.”

 

\---

 

The two of them lay back against Sadie’s bed as the movie ended, cuddling.

 

“We should do this more often,” Sadie suggested.

 

“We should!” Jenny smooched Sadie on the cheek. “And we should cuddle more, too. You’re a good cuddler, Sadie.”

 

Sadie’s cheeks flushed. “Uh, thanks!”

 

Jenny kissed Sadie on the lips, and pulled away with a grin. “It’s true, you cutie.”

 

Sadie gave Jenny a soft smile before kissing her back.

**Author's Note:**

> They're watching Birdemic, if you didn't know. (Yes, it's a real movie. Yes, it is exactly as hilariously awful as I described it.)


End file.
